


amongst the city line

by shriek_lilac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Smoking, i swear i was not trying to glorify smoking, only rated T for a lil bit of language, piiinningg for yeearrrss, super mild angst like barely there, timeskip Iwaizumi, timeskip oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shriek_lilac/pseuds/shriek_lilac
Summary: “Iwa-chan, is that any way to greet an old friend?” Oikawa pouted, lips pushed forward in that way he always did since they were young. He continued to force himself into the room, causing Iwaizumi to walk backwards in defeat, to let Oikawa close the door behind him.“I literally saw you today on the court, and you already tried to hug me after the game,” Iwaizumi replied, eyebrow quirked in amusement. “How’d you even figure out what room I was staying in?"OR: Oikawa visits Iwaizumi in his hotel room after the Olympic game. Iwaizumi has something he regrets not doing, and Oikawa being the great friend that he is, decides to listen. Oh, also, Iwaizumi smokes to relieve stress now.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 40





	amongst the city line

The night breeze from the balcony was cool, and Tokyo was finally coming to a rest. Just earlier that day, the world was watching the Olympic Argentina versus Japan Men’s volleyball game. The entire city was brimming with excitement and energy during the intense match that would be remembered for decades.

Or if not remembered by the world for decades, it would be by Iwaizumi. He reflected on a couple of hours ago when he sat on the sidelines, watching the team he was responsible for comprised of his former rivals playing against the team with his best friend. The confident smile that seemed to rest so naturally on his face exhibited how much fun he was having. It gave Iwaizumi no doubt that volleyball was meant for Oikawa and the opposite true as well. If their younger selves could see what their future had in store for them, they would surely be ecstatic. However, for younger Iwaizumi, he would have been ecstatic if it were not for one thing: they were no longer together. not glued to the hip like they always have been, and not even in the same countries. Oikawa becoming a naturalized citizen of Argentina came as somewhat of a shock to Iwaizumi; it never quite occurred to him that one day, they would have lives that didn’t involve each other as much as they used to. That’s not to say they’re not close anymore, of course, they’ve both kept up with frequent updates through texts, and occasionally, through video calls. But as they’ve both grown and matured, their friendship dynamic had changed as well, and Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if it was a change he liked. So Iwaizumi supposes that in this sense, he himself hadn’t grown too much—he preferred Oikawa being near.

Iwaizumi sighed deeply as he gazed onto the city streets, feeling the wind brush across his face. Leaning his elbows onto the railing of his hotel room’s balcony, he watched as little cars and people scurried by with a surprisingly fast pace. Only in Tokyo were the streets still busy when the time was nearing midnight. From his pocket, he pulled out a thin box of cigarettes and pondered for a moment before he settled on smoking just one, just to ease his thoughts. He walked back into his single bedroom to the wood nightstand, where he had previously stored his lighter away. With a quick flick, he lit one end of the cigarette and examined the way the luminous flame eroded the paper, burning the white away into a dry grey. Bringing the other end up to his lips, he took a slow drawl as felt the smoke travel its way down his throat and fill his lungs before he breathed it out again. 

Iwaizumi snapped his head around at the sound of someone knocking at his door. He decided to ignore it—after all, it was a little past midnight now, a little too late to be holding conversations, much less during his little overthinking session. An impatient rap on the door jerked his attention back. 

“Iwa-chaaann,” that muffled voice he knew all too well whined from behind the door. “I know you’re in there, open the door, please?”

With an exasperated sigh, Iwaizumi put out his cigarette in the ashtray and headed through the balcony door into his room. Turning down the short hallway, he walked over to the door, cautiously opening it. A piercing brown eye stared back into his and he felt the door push in against him. 

“What are you even doing here? It’s past midnight, and you’re an athlete. Take better care of your body, would you?” Iwaizumi scolded gently. “You need the sleep.”

“Iwa-chan, is that any way to greet an old friend?” Oikawa pouted, lips pushed forward in that way he always did since they were young. He continued to force himself into the room, causing Iwaizumi to walk backward in defeat, to let Oikawa close the door behind him.

“I literally saw you today on the court, and you already tried to hug me after the game,” Iwaizumi replied, eyebrow quirked in amusement. “How’d you even figure out what room I was staying in?”

“Okay, first of all, you didn’t even let me hug you! Therefore, I think I deserve a really good hug this time around,” he grinned cheekily, “and second of all, you know I have my ways.” 

“Ah, who’d you bribe on my team? It was Bokuto, wasn’t it, Shittykawa?” 

“Details will not be shared! The point is, I’m here, so give me that hug that I deserve!” he said as he outstretched his arms for an embrace. Rolling his eyes with a smile, Iwaizumi complied and leaned in for a hug. Fitting his chin in the crook of Oikawa’s neck, he inhaled the smell of Oikawa’s body wash, and Iwaizumi’s breath suddenly hitched when he remembered how long it had been since he last held his best friend. He held him tightly for a couple more seconds before he peeled himself away.

“Do you smoke?” Oikawa asked, nose crinkling from the smell that probably lingered in Iwaizumi’s clothes. 

“No...,” Oikawa gave a disbelieving look, “Okay, maybe I do occasionally, but not that often. Just…when I have too much to think about,” Iwaizumi replied with a grunt. He glanced over at the ashtray on the railing of the balcony through the still open sliding glass door, and Oikawa traced his eyes to the ashtray, processing the events that had probably taken place before he barged into the room.

“Well, now that your best friend is here to the rescue, you may now proceed to share the details of your concerns,” he mockingly bowed with a smug smile.

Iwaizumi chuckled lightly, “You intolerable ass.” Oikawa returned his remark with a grin. Oikawa headed to the balcony to have a closer inspection at the ashtray, and Iwaizumi followed behind, swiftly pulling out another cigarette, going against the decision he made to himself not even 30 minutes ago. He rolled it between his index finger and thumb before lighting a cigarette for the second time. 

“Iwa-chan, another one?” He gestured towards the glowing cigarette Iwaizumi held between his fingers. “You’re gonna get lung cancer or something, you know. And you scold me for being up at a somewhat decent hour.” 

“The difference is that you’re an athlete, and I’m an athletic trainer. Maintaining your body’s health is part of your job description, while I just make preventative measures for other people, not myself.” 

Oikawa huffed in annoyance at his best friend's comment. “Hypocrite.”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you,” he replied as he breathed out a puff of smoke. “Wanna hit?” Iwaizumi offered as he outreached with the cigarette in hand towards Oikawa. 

“You’d let me?” Oikawa looked at him quizzically with the smallest inkling of curiosity present in his expression. 

Iwaizumi smirked and pulled his hand away, “Nah. Why would you want to anyway?” 

“I’ve never tried, but I can’t help but think it looks kinda badass when I see action movie characters do it,” his eyes gleamed. “Anyways, gimme the deets. What’s supposedly been on your empty mind?”

Iwaizumi grunted in annoyance at the jab but chose to ignore it. Cigarette still between his fingers, Iwaizumi rested his hands on the cold metal of the balcony, feeling the slight vibrations as a strong wind blew over the city, shaking the metal itself. “Do you...do you ever feel like time is passing by too fast? Like the feeling that just a moment ago, we were teens walking back home from practice, and two moments ago we were kids catching bugs?” Oikawa focused his eyes on him before turning to look at the barely visible horizon. The striking barrier between the dark blue sky with specks of stars, clashing against the dark irregular shadow of skyscrapers made for a subtle, yet so contrasting difference. 

“I mean, doesn’t everyone? I’ve always wished there was more time, more time to do the things that I wanted to do at that moment in time,” Oikawa replied nonchalantly. They stood against the railing in a comfortable silence as Iwaizumi breathed puff after puff of smoke. 

“I...,” he paused, choosing his words carefully before spilling something he wasn’t ready to say. “I regret not doing something when I was younger. I don’t even know what it would have led to had I done it, or if I would’ve regretted it afterward.” Iwaizumi shuffled his feet to distract him from the feeling of panic starting to swirl in his chest. 

“Is it something you can still do?” Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi thought about it, before giving a small nod in reply.

“What’s stopping you from doing it now then?” Oikawa asked, turning his head just enough to see the brunette out of the corner of his eye.

He pondered the question, but just the thought of doing it made his face feel numb, his fingers not responding to the commands Iwaizumi mentally made, and he felt a crushing pressure applied to his lungs that made it too hard to breathe. After all, how could he tell him that what he regretted was not telling Oikawa that Iwaizumi wanted to be his, to stay by his side and wake up to his face next to his and laugh until their sides hurt together and bake inedible pastries that were solid as rocks for each other and hold him tightly as if the world was ending but at the very least they still had each other...how could he tell him? 

“I just can’t,” he smiled bitterly to the smooth concrete floor below him. 

“Try me, bitch,” Oikawa deadpanned. “We’ve literally gotten through every obstacle that’s ever been thrown at us, and while we haven’t always gotten what we wanted, we survived until now, didn’t we?” Iwaizumi gaped in surprise as he continued, “And plus, I’ll always be there for you if something goes wrong.”

“Yeah,” he replied, as he gripped the metal bar of the balcony. He brought up his cigarette for another final deep drawl before snuffing the butt into the ashtray. The smoke that he let out weaved between their limbs, enveloping their bodies as if to hide the pair from the stars in the sky from witnessing the leaking of Iwaizumi’s long-suppressed emotions into the space between them. “I’ll do it.”

He turned to face his best friend, courage and doubt and love and every emotion in between swirled throughout his body as his fingers curled against his palm into a tight fist in an effort to keep a calm demeanor in preparation for what he was about to say to the person he’d known since childhood.

Oikawa glowed in triumph, “Attaboy! See, I knew you cou-“

“I’ve liked—no, I’ve loved you, Oikawa. I always have, and I’ve always wanted to be yours. There hasn’t been a single moment where I didn’t want to be near you, even after we both traveled halfway across the world from home to pursue our dreams.”

Oikawa stared in silence. Tears suddenly welled up in his eyes more quickly than he could frantically wipe them away, and he turned away, preventing Iwaizumi from seeing his face. “Why...”, he croaked, “Why now?”

“I…,” Iwaizumi choked _. I only knew after you left, after I couldn’t hear you talk, couldn’t touch you, couldn’t see you with my own two eyes.  _ But somehow, the endless amount of words that swirled in his head were clogged in his throat, suffocating him. He lowered his head, casting his eyes anywhere but the man he loved standing in front of him. He gripped his arm with a desperate hand before his own hand was met with the warm touch of another’s. He looked up to meet Oikawa’s teary brown orbs. Oikawa peeled Iwaizumi’s hand away from his arm and grasped it tightly in his own two. Letting go, he brought his hands up and cupped Iwaizumi’s face with both of his hands as he smiled at him fondly. “Oikawa, what are you…,” Iwaizumi’s own words failing him as the sentence drifted.

“You know,” Oikawa said softly as he pulled him into an embrace. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist, leaning down to rest his chin on his shoulder. “I want to be yours, too. I’ve always been devoted to you, devoted as deep as the Pacific Ocean,” he hummed. And with those couple of words, Iwaizumi’s heart-pounding finally came to a calm, and the numbness in his face retreated in relief. He slowly wrapped his own arms around Oikawa, holding him tightly. 

“Was I too late?” Iwaizumi whispered into Oikawa’s ear. 

“Never.”

Iwaizumi pulled his shoulders back from the embrace to look at Oikawa. 

“But you’re going back to Argentina in a couple of days, I have work here in Japan, and you’re playing for—"

Oikawa placed a thumb over his lips to stop him. “We’ll get that sorted out later. For now,” his half-lidded eyes traveled down to his lips as he dug his thumb in the crevice. He dragged his thumb down, watching in amusement as Iwaizumi stared back with a flush creeping up his neck, mouth left slightly agape by the gesture. Removing his thumb, Oikawa lifted Iwaizumi’s chin to align his lips right over his and let out a warm breath that ironically made Iwaizumi shiver. As embarrassment filled his gut, Iwaizumi leaned in to close the gap between the two, pressing his lips gently against Oikawa’s. Iwaizumi’s hands reached to the back of Oikawa’s head, fingers curling in his soft hazelnut colored locks as he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Pouring all the pent-up emotions they had built over the years into the kiss, Iwaizumi felt heat spreading throughout his body in response. Oikawa encouraged Iwaizumi to part his lips by prodding the opening with his tongue until Iwaizumi relented with a groan. Moving his hands down to Iwaizumi’s hips, Oikawa pulled him in somehow even closer than he thought possible, and his knees threatened to melt under the heat of his lips. Breathless, Oikawa pulled away with a gasp, and the two took time to catch their breath. Oikawa affectionately looked at Iwaizumi before saying, “Iwa-chan, you taste like smoke.” 

“And you taste like toothpaste,” Iwaizumi grinned. “Also, don’t call me ‘Iwa-chan’ after...that.”

Oikawa laughed heartily, “I just brushed my teeth!” Iwaizumi caressed his cheek, and Oikawa nuzzled into his palm in response. “And from now on, you better not smoke, Hajime. Wasn’t I the bane of your suffering, anyway? So now that that’s been solved, I better not see you smoking. You should better than anyone how bad it is for you!” 

Iwaizumi stared in astonishment. “Are you my mom, Tooru?” Iwaizumi teased. Oikawa gasped in horror and he reached to pinch a cheek.

“Using my phrases against me! I’m just worried for your health as an athletic trainer that many athletes depend on,” he replied with a grin.

“Oh, so you’re trying to keep me alive, so those other volleyball idiots stay alive?”

“No, you know what I mean!” Oikawa whined. He followed as Iwaizumi turned to face the night sky. In a satisfied sigh, Iwaizumi leaned his head on Oikawa’s shoulder as they observed the city lights together. Although there were many other obstacles to face, they were facing them together, and for now, Iwaizumi would be satisfied with this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! it was very self-indulgent for me lol


End file.
